ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smallvilleantonio
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scorchwave page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Batking30 (Talk) 05:36, 29 May 2010 Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. User page edit Why did you put your crossover idea in MY USER PAGE? Put in my talk page!!! I undid it but no more user page edits for talk page messages!! It's even written in the first message you get for editing! Omernoy121 12:50, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens Smallvilleantonio, hi. I was asking if you would like to help me writing Ben 10 Ultimate Force of Aliens? If you agree you'll write Water, Water, Everywhere User: Bridgetterocks Smallvilleantonio, thank u! If you read the presentation you'll see Ben is going to use Water Hazard and unlock Ripjaws in Water, Water, Everywhere User: Bridgetterocks Aliens not in the template I saw your message for Batking about the aliens not in the template. I know where you can edit that template so tell me which aliens of Zack 10 you want to put there and I will put them there. Omernoy121 09:18, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sweet! Thanks I really like it! Time to Go Ultimate 15:38, July 5, 2010 (UTC) batking30 I liked it very much!!! Can you create a new alien and an episode because I don't have any ideas right now! User: Bridgetterocks Artist r u an artist?Time to Go Ultimate 20:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) batking30 Omnitrix alien template and episode list I put the aliens you wanted in the template, and I put the template in some of the aliens. I need help putting on all the aliens the template so can you help me putting them there? Also I saw the episode list you made for Zack 10 and I want to know how to make it just leave a message how to make it. Omernoy121 09:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Drawings i like your drawings there cool and about the 100 each day i'll send 3 aliens sooner or later you get to see them 400 or 300 U need 400 or 300 edits then tell DuncanCrook. Time to Go Ultimate 20:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) batking30 awesome pictures Dude that Armor-Gaurd and Knock-Out pictures you made are amazing i was wonder what theyed look like in the show awesome can i use these in the Knock-out and Armor-Gaurd profiles? ??? yeah you said to reply to you after the message you just sent and i'm wondering why? oh oh well i'm havinga wonderful time with both vilians well i have made some villains for carthage (the omnitwo bearer)to fight *Verman(part mouse part man) *K9(like those anime pictures of poeple but with dog ears and a tail but with claws) *sewage plant (an old janitor that has the ability to shoot sewage from his hands) *Cole Ember(he was a enemy for my older creation ultra-Z but i decided to make him a carthage enemy) that's about it for know i will make profiles for these guys if thats ok. new aliens Don't worry the new aliens are coming soon New aliens just added i just added Titanium Tusk, Lightning bolt, and Dryer into the mix not rushing i'm just wondering and i'm not trying to rush you but are you still working on the recreates of my alien heroes? remember? you made a armor-gaurd and knock-out recreate with the improvements and you said "i'll be working on my own drawings and your improvments" remember? remember? you made a remake of armor-gaurd and knock-out and you said "i'll be working on my own drawings and your improvments. E-mail mine is mzmcaster@comcast.net Thanks ;D Thanks ;D country USA why? Water Water Everywhere When is Water Water Everywhere going to be up? User: Bridgetterocks contest the contest sound fun when do we start and what are the rules Art Hey, Could I Ask You to Draw Some aliens For Me? The Only One I Ever Drew Was This Guy called King Rip. XD -Creator613 Thoorn Back's My fave, And Heres the FDirst Alien: His Name Is Big Arms. I Made him When I Was Six, So Yah. His Power is To Gain Strentgh, By, Well, Growing His Arms. Basically He Looks like VIlgax after he was rebuilt in the original show, but with More wierd black things placed in them, and without the mask. get it? -Creator613 Lucky. Its 11:33 here. XD Anyway, KK. Doin it just makes me thankful -Creator613 From goo ole' USA. 12. XD-Creator answer of course i did man they were amazing can't wait to see the others last job AWESOME MAN! THANKS! I Pretty much Need One Last Job: A Ghsot Freak FOrm For Clone Kevin. He's Like a Mixture of Ghostfreak (Sheailded Form) and His NOn-Ben Controlled Form From The Original Series, And Again, Thanks. -Creator613 No Account It won't let me get an account. Every time I try to get an account, it says "Sorry, we can not register you at this time." Please make an account for me. 20:06, July 10, 2010 (UTC) tried i tried to make a new template and i didn't want to enter,sorry. :( Time to Go Ultimate 22:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) batking30 22:18, July 10, 2010 (UTC) No Idea I've got no idea Like Logo Hey do u like my new logo? Time to Go Ultimate 22:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) batking30